Sasaki X Sasuke
by Kawaiibou
Summary: Sasaki X Sasuke. I OWN THE CHARACTERS. Some characters are real(and my role-playing family and boyfriend).
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Sasaki...and I'm about to tell you a true story...about my valentine(someone I adore),Sasuke. I love him very much...but here's the problem...he's the most popular boy at school. And he's surrounded by gushy girls. Which that gets me so piss off and totally ticked off. I can't understand why I'm jealous. Sasuke always tries to make things and I always get mad because he doesn't understand. I love Sasuke...but all these girls around him...our love won't make it._

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

''Saki-Chan!''I said. My girlfriend Sasaki got ticked again.

Sasaki kept running. I chased her.

''Sasaki...I'm...sorry!''I said once she stop.''You can't be getting be getting jealous like this.''

''...Sasuke I can't go on like this.''she said.''Maybe I made a mistake for dat-''

I kissed her in the cheek...and of course she blushed.''I promise I won't mess up.''

She smiled and hold my hand and we walked to our favorite spot...under the Cherry Blossom Tree. When we were both were little we love this tree...we had great memories. Sasaki always sits there to think and write.

S_asaki P.O.V._

''Nii-Sama I'm home!''I said running to my brother,Sikako.

''Onee-Chan your home!''Sikako said hugging me. I love Sikako he's the best brother in the world! I also love my Sasuke!

''Sikako!''I said tackling him.

''Saki,what's your problem?''Sikako said chuckling and falling down.

I was snoozing on the couch. That's when Luna walked in with a frown on her face.

''Don't tell me-''I said waking up.

''I got fired...okay I won't.''Luna said slumping besides me.

''This is your third time!''Sikako said.

''And this is like your fifth time talking about it.''Luna said a raspy tone. Sikako sighed and continued texting.

''So Sasaki,how was your day with Sasuke?''Luna said.

''Magical.''I said. I can give more details than that.

Luna groaned and slap Sikako across his face.

''Ow...Luna,what the heck!''he said.

''I got bored.''

Kitty fight. I went upstairs and texted my Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2: Scars

Chapter Two: Scars

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

''Go away.''I said to a girl name,Tomoko.''You know very well,I have a girlfriend.''

''Oh come on,Sasuke! You should know I'm better than her! Boys love girls with long blonde hair;Sasaki has short brown hair that's so ugly! Boy also love girls who have gorgeous blue eyes;unlike Sasaki she has hazel eyes. Boys SO love girls with big boobs...unlike Sasaki-''Tomoko said.

''Could you just go screw a dog?! Nobody talks to Sasaki like that.''I said.''And if you didn't know,you were a jerk to her yesterday...making her tick off so much. I want you to stay away from her.''

''You know Sasuke...your changing a lot ever since you dated that son of bitch. Were's the real you? Why have you changed,so?''Tomoko said.

''I've never change. I was the same old me. And if you touch or hurt Sasaki your going to-''I said.

''And what we're you going to do,Sasuke?''said a voice. When I look behind me I saw Sasaki.

''S-S-Sasaki...''I said.

''Sasuke...you should know I detest violence.''Sasaki said coming closer to me. Tomoko smirked. She thought I was joking about messing around with Sasaki...she's gonna get it.

''Sasaki...I'm sorry.''I said.

''Don't say sorry to...say sorry to...Tomoko...''Sasaki said. I said sorry to Tomoko..of course she didn't accept it and walked away. Sasaki walked away too,I follow her.''What were you two talking about...?''

_Sasaki's P.O.V._

Sasuke led out a sigh.''Did Tomoko hurt you?''

I looked at him.''You mean yesterday?...''

He looked at me.''Yes...did she...hurt you?''

I sighed. ''Sasuke...I need to show you something.''

I took his hand and led him to the janitor closet. I closed the door and took off my jacket and pulled my sleeve and his mouth drop.

''What happen to your arm?!''Sasuke said coming to me. I cried.

''My arm was injured last week...and...Tomoko beated me up and she kept cussing at me. I wanted to tell you...but...but...you've done violence because you care for me...I'm sorry Sasuke!''I said.

Sasuke hugged me tightly.''Sasaki...this is serious...you should've told me.''

I kissed him. I care about him so much...and he care about me more than anyone.

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

Nobody messes with Sasaki...Tomoko done something to Sasaki'my one true love. I vow to protect her,one bad blood on her...is from a werewolf.

''I love you.''she whispered. ''I love you more.''I said,''I vow to protect you,no matter what.''

She smiled and kissed me again;she loves me too much ouo. I love her more than anyone.

A/N: This is kinda of short,I'll do a longer one. So don't worry. ~Sasaki


	3. Chapter 3: Keeping You

Chapter Three: Keeping you

_Tomoko's P.O.V._

I hate,I hate,I HATE Sasaki so damn much! I,Tomoko will not let Sasaki continue her relationship with my man! I don't care if there's blood on the floor,Sasaki,will pay! When it was finally lunch time,I went to sit with Sasaki's sister;Luna. Luna,the second hottest babe in the whole school;is sister with my ememy!

''Why the hell are sitting here?''Luna said not looking at me. ''I'm sitting with you cause I got questions for you.''I said.

''Hmph,this better not be about Sasaki. If anyone messes with her,there going to get it.''Luna said. ''Luna,Luna,Luna. Why do you care so much for that girl?''I said.

''She's my sister!''Luna said standing up.''If it wasn't for you,Sasaki could've been in the hospital because you beated her up last week!''

''How did you know all that?''I asked being surprised.

''Was I born yesterday?''Luna said.''I saw bad scars all over her arm! What the fuck,Tomoko! Why are you doing this to her?!''

The classroom was silent.

''Keep your voices low,you dumbass.''I said. ''**DON'T YOU EVER,AND I MEAN EVER COME NEAR ME OR CALL ME A DUMBASS YOU SLUTTY HOE**!''Luna shouted.

''AHEM!'' said.''Girls,please step outside.''

_Sikako's P.O.V._

''You got in trouble,again?!''I said. ''Yeah,because of Tomoko. She beated up Sasaki last week. And Sasaki had scars all over her arm.''Luna said.

I sighed. My onee-chan's being harm by tsundere. I saw Sasaki walking by;going to her locker.

''Sasaki!''me and Luna called. Sasaki turnbed around and smiled. ''Hi!''

''Onee-Chan...is everything alright?''I said.

''Yes...''Sasaki said. ''Don't lie Sasaki,we found out about Tomoko beating you up. And the scars on your arm.''Luna sighed.

''You could've told us,Sasaki. We're always there for you.'' I said.

''You don't understand...'' Sasaki said.''Nobody understands...''

''We're here to help you.'' Luna said.

''Luna's right. We're here to help you.'' I said. When Sasaki was about to speak...the bell ranged.''Sorry Sasaki...I have to go to Science class.''

''I have math class...we'll talk later,''Luna said. And we went away. Sasaki sighed.

_Aika P.O.V._

''Sasaki!'' I said hugging Sasaki after school.

''Hi...Aika...'' Sasaki said. ''Nani ga machigatte iru(What's wrong?)? You don't look happy today.''I said frowning.

Sasaki sighed. ''Come to my house,I have nice tasty apple cinnamon tea just for you.''I said.

''Thanks...Aika...it feels like I can tell you anything...'' Sasaki said.

_Ichiro's P.O.V._

I was walking all by myself...well,with my cousin; Sasuke. ''Sasuke,how is your relationship with Sasaki?'' I ask.

''Going...great.'' Sasuke said.

''I heard what happen to her...'' I said.''You know Sasuke...your not taking care of your girlfriend...''

Sasuke stopped.

''What's that suppose to mean?!'' Sasuke said.

''If you weren't so popular and being surrounded by girls,she wouldn't have got her ass beated up.'' I said.

''I love Sasaki with all my heart! And your just being a jerk!'' Sasuke said. ''Being surrounded by girls could spread out our secret,_your _secret Sasuke. I think its best for you to tell Sasaki.'' I said.

''I'm not telling her...I have to wait for the right moment.'' Sasuke said. ''This is the moment. Your skin is getting paler...she might find out,Sasuke. She might suspect something,more girls attracting you equals bad blood sucking.''

Sasuke sighed. ''If I tell her,she might think I'm a freak,Ichiro. A freak!''

''No she won't,she's very nice and care for her friends,unlike you,you don't care.'' I said.''I'm going to Aika's house,she's making me blueberry muffins. Wanna come?''

''Whatever...''Sasuke said. I think I gone too far...

_Sasaki's P.O.V._

I was sitting near the table drinking apple cinnamon tea;my second favorite tea,at Aika's house.

''Aika...can I tell you something?'' I said.

''Let me guess. Tomoko beated you up last week and now you have scars all over your arm.'' Aika said.

''How did you know?'' I said being surprised. ''Like I said,a guess.'' she said.

We heard a knock at the door. ''Excuse me.'' Aika said.

After two minutes later I saw Ichiro and _Sasuke _at the door. ''What are they doing here?'' I said mumbling.

''Hey,Sasaki...'' Ichiro and Sasuke said.

''I got blueberry muffins for,Ichiro!'' Aika said bringing a basket full with muffins.

''Thanks,Aika!'' Ichiro said kissing Aika in the cheek. They were dating.

Silence...

Sasuke holded my hand and smiled. I smiled a little.

''Your pretty when you smile.'' he said blushing and leaning to kiss me. As I was leaning to kiss him...I felt a glance from the window...

''No...'' I whispered. Then the glance disappeared. But I didn't know.

''What?'' Sasuke said.

''**NO!**'' I yelled.''I just can't!''

I grab my belongings and dashed out the front door.

I cried...what's wrong with me? Why is it so hard to keep...Sasuke? When I got home I cried in my room for hours.

''Sasuke...'' I said.


End file.
